


Needs

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always gets hungry after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9107) by blualbino. 



Dean snarled as he surged forward and ripped the throat out of the demon that was currently attacking his angel. The demon fell to the ground, uselessly grasping as it’s throat. Castiel leaned against one of the buildings in the alleyway that they were currently in.

Dean came up to him, hands looking him over even though he knew that the angel was alright. Castiel placed his hands over Dean’s, stopping him from going any further. “I’m alright, Dean.”

“I know, I know,” Dean said, leaning in and trailing his lips down Castiel’s neck, feeling the blood pulsing through him. Castiel gave a groan, a hand moving up to tangle in Dean’s hair, holding him in place. Dean licked Castiel’s neck, his fangs sliding out. Very lightly, he trailed them down his angel’s neck, just barely scratching him. “I need…”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Dean gave a growl and bit into Castiel’s neck. Castiel let out a yelp and clutched at Dean’s back. He panted loudly into Dean’s ear and rubbed his aching erection against Dean’s thigh. “Dean..Dean..Dean!”

Dean continued to feed on Castiel’s blood, feeling it give him strength. He pulled away and blood started to flow freely down Castiel’s neck. He licked his fangs before letting them retract and then kissed Castiel hard, his tongue swiping into his mouth, passing along the metallic taste.

Dean’s hand moved down Castiel’s chest and to the front of his pants, palming him through the fabric. Castiel moaned into their kiss and bucked into Dean’s touch. “Please..”

Dean quickly undid Castiel’s jeans and shoved them down before turning the angel around. He spit on his hand and quickly prepped Castiel the best he could before he was shoving down his own pants and thrusting into the angel.

Dean held Castiel’s hips in a bruising grip as he set a harsh rhythm. Castiel chanted Dean’s name over and over again, his hands clawing at the brick wall in front of him. One of his hands moved down to his neglected dick and he began to stroke himself to the rhythm of Dean’s thrusting. He gave a yell as he came harshly all over his hand. Dean groaned and bit down into the angel’s shoulder, his fangs coming out and piercing the skin again. His hips stilled and he came inside of Castiel, muffling his moans in the angel’s shoulder.

Afterward, they leaned against the wall panting and trying to regain the strength to move. Finally, Dean pulled away and made them decent before helping the weakened angel back to their hotel room. He sat the angel on the bed before going into the bathroom for a first aid kit.

He came back and knelt in front of Castiel, wiping up the drying blood from his neck and anywhere else it splattered. Dean cleaned the wound and patched him up. It was unnecessary to do, but he felt like he had to do it. “I..”

“It’s ok Dean,” Castiel said, before Dean could finish. “Don’t worry about it.”

Dean smiled sadly and leaned in to kiss Castiel softly before laying them back on the bed. He wrapped an arm around the angel’s waist and rest his head on his chest. Sleep claimed him not long after.


End file.
